1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle input and output apparatus having a head portion and a body portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the event that a driver of a vehicle and a fellow passenger wish to obtain information as to a state of condition of the vehicle and circumstances, usually, there is adopted such a way that they look at an indicator provided on the vehicle through their eyes to directly read the information. Here, as an example of such an indicator, there will be explained a navigation system which is loaded on a vehicle. Recently, an on-vehicle navigation system comes into wide use. And as the recent information processing technology advances, such a navigation system is drastically improved in its performance, and on the other hand, it becomes complicated and diversifies in its operation and its output content. However, as to an operation of such a complicated system, according to the conventional way, the operation is performed in such a manner that a menu is displayed on a screen to perform an input on a touch panel basis, or to perform a designate by a cursor. Or alternatively the operation is performed by the use of a number of operational switches provided on remote controller. However, as far as a driver looks at those items, the driver is obliged to take one's eyes off and thus it is not preferable for driving. In view of the foregoing, recently, there has been proposed a product capable of inputting and outputting messages through voice. According to such a product, part of a number of functions is arranged so as to permit a voice input, and there is permitted a voice synthesis output associated with a menu on a screen. However, such a navigation system permitting voice input and output is a mineral (i.e., inanimate) system loaded on a vehicle.
The conventional on-vehicle information equipment having a voice input and output function, for example, the above-mentioned navigation system, is stubbornly a mineral subject having an image of an apparatus or a device, and thus it is unnatural for a user (a driver and a fellow passenger) to perform an operation through a conversation and involves a feeling of wrongness.